


when he wakes me, he takes me back home

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Romance, Barista!Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, computer geek soo, im so sorry my computer talk stuff is probably so bad, this is dumb im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: Awkward barista Chanyeol is forced into giving a cute customer his number. That customer just so happens to be Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	when he wakes me, he takes me back home

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i hope you enjoy!!!! title is from amos lee's 'arms of a woman' (but i changed the gender, wee woo) have a great day :))

Chanyeol could probably explain how he met (and fell for) the love of his life in a few steps, but it was one of the more interesting stories he has to tell. There was something about how amusing the whole situation was that still stuck in his mind.

On the day they met, the rich scent of espresso wafts through the air when a short stout man calmly walks through the door. He has a leather crossbody slung over his shoulder, a refillable cup in his hand, and bulky glasses perched on his nose. Short hair slightly longer on top. He’s wearing a sweater vest over a long sleeve collared button down. 

Cute. 

Chanyeol is in the middle of replacing the coffee filter to make a fresh batch since it’s mid-afternoon and their afternoon rush is surely on its way. He’s standing behind the counter, bag of grounds in hand when the short man steps forward to stand in line. 

“I’ll be with you in just a moment!” Chanyeol says, catching the man’s eyes with a smile. “I promise I’m almost done.” 

“It’s not a problem.” The customer says, checking his wristwatch before reaching a hand in his pocket to pull his phone out. 

The shop is empty excusing a few stragglers in the far corners by the windows. Coffee shop music is floating around under the noise of beans hitting the machine holder and espresso machines running. 

“Okay, what can I get for ya?” Chanyeol says, standing tall behind the register. 

“Eight shots of espresso,” he pauses watching Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise as his fingers fly across the screen. “Light soy milk, iced.” Another pause. “Two pumps of liquid cane, and shaken.” 

“Done, done, done, done, and done. Is that all for you today?” Chanyeol looks up at him with a smile. 

He pulls his wallet from the flap of his messenger bag. “Actually… uh, I need something for a friend. Any recommendations?” 

“What does your friend like? Sweet, bitter, iced, hot…?” Chanyeol’s eyes flicker across the man’s face. Where do you get lips like that? 

“Um. Hot, I think. And sweet for sure.” His eyes were pondering the menu above Chanyeol’s head now, scraping over the different drinks. 

“We have a pretty tasty peppermint mocha right now,” Chanyeol says, pausing to think of any cons to the beverage. “...and you can add additional caffeine if the original two shots isn’t enough.” 

The man in front of him laughs. “He’ll be fine with two, I think. I’m the caffeine addict, not him.” 

Chanyeol chuckles too. “We have that in a medium and a large, I forgot to mention.”

“Go big or go home I guess.” He opens his bag and pulls another mug from his bag, sliding his and the new one across the counter. “Can I have them in these please?” 

“For sure!” He types in the little discounts for the cups. “Lastly, can I have a name for the order?”

“Kyungsoo.” So that’s his name. Chanyeol types it in and gives him his total, Kyungsoo sliding his card in when the screen prompts him to do so. 

“Thank you!” Short and sweet, he slips a five dollar bill in the jar on the counter only to wander over to a window seat like the other patrons. 

Chanyeol tries really hard to not be creepy. He really does. 

But he’s so cute. 

He watches as he unpacks his bag, laying his laptop gently on the little table. Next comes a journal of sorts from the bag, laying neatly in line with the computer next to it. He was meticulous but it was downright adorable. 

Chanyeol runs around making his coffees as fast as possible when the bell chimes over the door again just as he’s finishing up. He (lightly) shouts Kyungsoo’s name, sliding the drinks across the counter. 

“Man, perfect timing. Thanks again.” Kyungsoo catches his gaze with a small smile. He grabs the drinks and turns around to the tall man who just wandered through the door. “Sehun, I ordered for you.”

A little squeal of happiness erupts from the gorgeous tall man in front of him (Really? Two in a row?) as he grabs the mug from the shorter.

“Thanks ‘Soo.” Chanyeol hears as they wander back to their table. 

Chanyeol is usually pretty calm on his shifts. It’s usually women he hears whispering about his biceps or his face, and he usually scratches the back of his neck and laughs it off because you know… But today?

He was panicking. Gay panicking.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t had a crush in a while or that he was incapable of not being an idiot, but there was something about the boy’s smile that made him itch to leave his number or bring him cake or something! 

Chanyeol also hadn’t had a crush in awhile (but that was not the reason for this, he refused to believe that nonsense) but wasn’t he a little old for crushes? Twenty-six is a lot for those little butterflies to wiggle their way around his stomach when he heard the man’s laugh from across the shop? Right?

Wrong.

Because they didn’t stop.

+

Kyungsoo sat across from Sehun with a hand bringing his straw to his lips every now and then. His fingers scrambled over computer keys, clicking noise filling the space between them underneath their conversation. 

Sehun brought his laptop too, setting his Macbook down next to Kyungsoo’s so they wouldn’t be spilling into each other’s space. Sehun’s fingers work just as fast, if not faster, flying across the keys as they talk. 

“You know… that barista was pretty cute.” Sehun lets his voice quietly trail off as not to embarrass himself. “You better have tipped him well, this mocha slaps.”

“Of course I did. Who do you take me for?” He says, eyes squinting as he lets out a sigh again. “Jongin messed up my JavaScript again, what the fuck.” 

Sehun laughs. “Did you expect anything else? I asked him to finish setting up the third track of the website yesterday because I just needed to embed a few more videos for that law firm but nooo, he just had to go fuck with your JavaScript.” 

He whined, deleting the whole section and starting over. “But why. Why would he do this. Is Java and Python just not enough. I swear to god.”

“I don’t know why. But I do know you’re dodging my comments on the barista.” Sehun’s fingers halt as his eyes snap to Kyungsoo. “I know you know he’s attractive.”

“And? What do you want me to do about that?” Kyungsoo huffs, sipping his coffee. Perfect. 

“Get his number? Give him yours? These aren’t foreign concepts.” Sehun pointedly glares at him before resuming his organized keysmash. “Don’t fucking grin, you saw it too?! Kyungsoo, I’ll beat you.”

“There was nothing to see! He just gave me our drinks, you didn’t even see most of our interaction!” 

“Lies. Don’t lie to my face! I was right there!” Sehun glares as him again. “If I’m not your goddamned best man, I’m never talking to you again.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Kyungsoo pauses his typing to look at the boy in front of him. “You know you’re being ridiculous, right?”

“Just shoot your shot! That’s all I’m saying ‘Soo.” 

“I’ll… think about it.” 

They resume, complaining about the small inaccuracies (all single-handedly created by Jongin) crippling the site they’re constructing. 

Whilst Kyungsoo works on these partially as his day job, he usually is stuck alone. He’s typically typing on solo projects, often government or official corporation documents flying across his screens at home in his dark room. Smaller jobs like this were intern-level work, really. Which is why Jongin should be doing them. 

But Kyungsoo’s nice. And doesn’t want to deal with angry phone calls or emails.

In all reality though, the barista was handsome. Kyungsoo’s fingers click away at his keyboard but his mind just keeps wandering back to the tall man behind the counter. Maybe… he should?

Kyungsoo drifts out of the present, just grunting whenever Sehun says something. He flies through his work in thirty minutes (Sehun will say thirty-five, but he’s confident it was thirty) and shuts his laptop after submitting to the main forum where they were storing everything. 

After tucking his stuff back away into his bag, he jumps in his seat when he turns back around to see the barista standing in front of their table with a small tray in his hand.

“So we have some leftover cakes and I was wondering if you guys want any?” The tall man says. His name tag reads Chanyeol and Kyungsoo smiles. Cute.

Sehun’s eyes were watching him, a little smirk fighting on his lips as if saying, “I told you.”

“Sure! Thank you?” Kyungsoo’s eyes glaze over the little treat adorning the tray as Chanyeol lowers it. “This is so nice of you.” 

“Yeah, really.” Sehun’s eyes are still watching him with mirth dancing in those dumb orbs of his. “You’re just too kind.” The jackass is making fun of him. 

He shoots him a glare. I hate you.

Kyungsoo’s fingers slide over a small glossy chocolate pastry. 

Chanyeol just laughs at them. “It’s no problem!” He says. “If anything you’re helping me out.”

Sehun scoffs, “Lies.” His fingers skate around before settling on a small square of raspberry cheesecake. “You’re just getting us addicted so we have to come back.” 

Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck while chuckling. “Is there anything I can grab for you guys?” 

Kyungsoo watches a mischievous look wiggle it’s way across Sehun’s face. Oh no. “Actually? Can you show me where the restroom is?”

Chanyeol’s brow furrows in confusion as he turns to look at the big sign hanging from the ceiling point at the… restroom. “It’s, uh, right there.” He points. 

Sehun squints his eyes, looking directly at the sign. “I’m so sorry, I must be blind because I can’t see it for the life of me. Would you mind walking me there?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. Goodness gracious.

Chanyeol puts the tray down on a spare table and walks the boy across the shop. He yelps when Sehun grabs his arm and drags him down the little hallway to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing? Hey! Let go!” Chanyeol demands, yanking his arm from this random tall boy’s grasp. 

“Ask him for his number. Please.” Sehun watches his face, his cheeks coloring at his words. “He likes you, I’m telling you.” 

Chanyeol’s blush deepens. “I-Why me?”

“You like him too, do you not?” 

“That’s besides the point! I’m not gonna make a fool of myself.” He scoffs. “Who am I kidding? I don’t even know you!” 

“Now we both know that’s besides the point.” Sehun says, laughing at his entire face slowly reddening more and more. Sehun puts a finger in his chest, “I’m Sehun. Now give him your damn number. I’m begging.”

“I’ll… think about it. Go to the restroom.” Chanyeol watches a grin sneak onto his mouth. “Go!”

“I don’t need to go to the bathroom, silly goose. I need you to go give him your number, he’s probably wondering what you’re doing back here.” Sehun laughs more. “And it’s not me because I have a boyfriend.” 

“How do you know I don’t have a boyfriend?” Chanyeol accuses. 

Sehun sighs, crossing his arms. “Because you’ve been ogling Kyungsoo since you handed us our drinks.”

“I- Have not!” This was too easy.

“Then why are you blushing right now.”

“I-” Caught red handed. Chanyeol shakes his head, “Shut up.”

“Then go.” Sehun flicks his hand. “I’ll give you a massive head start.” 

When Chanyeol waltzes his way back to the cute boy’s table, his legs are jelly. He’s standing there playing with his hands, first walking towards the stray tray and playing with little ribboned napkins and plasticware. 

He pulls a napkin from the tray and a pen from his pocket, scribbling his number down with a ‘coffee shop guy’ hastily penned next to it. 

He turns and slides it in front of the boy watching him, drinking his coffee when Chanyeol turns around. “I, uh, wanted to give you this.” 

He just couldn’t stop blushing, damn it. 

Chanyeol refuses to look at the boy gazing at him, head upturned as he watches him fidget in front of him. “Did Sehun put you up to this?”

“He told me you liked me too, if that’s what you’re asking.” Chanyeol folded his fingers in front of him, indexes tapping on his knuckles. “But if you don’t, that’s okay, I promise.”

Chanyeol looks at the floor. I was successfully fooled. 

“I never said that. Do you want mine?” Chanyeol’s head shoots up. Kyungsoo is eyeing the blush dancing across his cheeks. “What time do you get off? I don’t want to distract you.” 

Well, too late for that, Chanyeol thought as he nodded. “I get off at seven. And you can just text that number if you want, then we’ll have each other’s.”

He steps away to grab the tray as Sehun comes up behind them. 

A thought hits him as he’s walking away. “Oh, I’m Chanyeol by the way!” He says, smiling. 

+

So that’s how they met. It was awkward and adorable with Chanyeol fumbling around like a complete idiot, but it was all worth it because two weeks later, he found himself in Kyungsoo’s apartment.

They had been texting back and forth for a while, with Kyungsoo swinging in to randomly collect his typical eight shots. However, the texts between them got riskier and riskier as time passed. Kyungsoo was outwardly flirty and sweet and so kind, and quite frankly, Chanyeol couldn’t keep up with his advances.

It was nice, Chanyeol would admit, having someone to call his. To say he was actually talking to someone instead of his same old single self clumsily flopping around.

That was until Kyungsoo invited him over for dinner. 

And Chanyeol was utterly terrified.

His hair was freshly cut, gelled off of his forehead, and he even did a face mask to make sure his skin was nice and dewey for the adorable boy from the cafe, but what if it wasn’t enough?

It was a constant slew of worry running through his mind, his conscious nitpicking everything about himself from how he tied his shoes to how many buttons were buttoned on his blazer. Did his breath smell bad? Was his hair okay? Did his outfit even make sense?

When he arrived at the address Kyungsoo promptly texted him two hours ago, it was endearing how Kyungsoo the little cottage house is. It’s a small red brick building with ivy climbing up the front between the windows. 

It was warm. The yellow lights adorning the patio and spaced out around the outside of the house brought a small smile to his face, and when he looked through the large front windows, he could see Kyungsoo rushing around the table setting it.

He walks up the pebble path with nicely trimmed wild flowers bundled in his hand. He even wrapped a purple ribbon around them with a pretty little bow to keep them together. 

He stands on the porch for a moment, trying to calm his nerves and taking a deep breath before he rings the doorbell. He hears the smaller’s steps through the door and then it’s opening, Kyungsoo looking up at him with a small smile on his face.

Kyungsoo’s eyes slide over him and something warm wiggles in his stomach. 

“Why, hello Chanyeol!” He steps back and opens the door further. “Welcome! Come in, come in!”

Chanyeol’s eyes slide over him as well, the smaller in a plaid button down and navy slacks. He’s sparkling, cool and collected in the light of Chanyeol’s gaze, and all of Chanyeol’s nerves sink to the floor, slipping off his shoulders and freeing him to enjoy the man in front of him. 

Chanyeol smiles as he walks through the door, the smaller slipping behind him to shut and lock it.

Kyungsoo turns back around and Chanyeol is holding out the bouquet. “I brought these for y-you…” He scratches his neck with his other hand as his cheeks color. “I hand-picked them just for you.” He says with a smile.

“Why, thank you Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo takes them from him and turns around. “I’ll go put these in some water. You can leave your shoes by the door.”

Chanyeol reaches down and unties his leather shoes- he dresses nice for the occasion- and flicks the cowlick that falls down into his eyes out of the way. He stands and spins, looking at the paintings decorating the walls. There’s framed pictures of Kyungsoo and Sehun along with some other people climbing the wall going up the stairs. 

All in all, it’s pretty impressive that he already has a house at his age. He can’t be too much older (or maybe even younger?) than him, so the fact that he already is doing a bunch of grown up things like paying a mortgage and filing taxes... it stresses Chanyeol out a little bit. 

“I like your house!” Chanyeol shouts. 

“No need to shout, I’m right over here.” Kyungsoo’s voice is gentle, luring him into the room he wandered through with the flowers. 

Chanyeol enters and the warm scent of cayenne and thyme drift around the room. “Mmm, it smells so good in here,” he says. “Where’d you learn to cook?”

“My mom. My dad was good on the grill but my mom was amazing everywhere else.” He chuckles, smiling and turning to stir the pot on the stove that was slightly boiling. 

“I can’t cook for anything,” he laughs. “My parents never cooked much either because they were always too busy. We had a nanny growing up who made us meals.” 

“Well, that’s unfortunate. My parents cooking is one of the best memories I have from my childhood.” Kyungsoo places the lid back on the pot and turns back around. “Are you ready for dinner? I already set the table.”

Chanyeol nods. Kyungsoo runs to the table and drops the pot holder on the table. He grabs the pot, placing it on the pot holder and lastly grabs a ladle from a drawer next to the sink. He pulls a large wooden chair out for Chanyeol and stands behind it. “After you.”

Chanyeol blushes and takes his seat. 

Kyungsoo runs to the kitchen again and comes back with a bottle opener for the wine in the cooler sat in the middle of the table. “Can I pour you a glass?” 

“Sure, thank you.” Kyungsoo opens the bottle and fills both of their glasses a little over halfway. “What’s for dinner?”

“I made lobster bisque from scratch. It’s my favorite but it takes a while so I save it for special occasions.” He blushes a little as he ladles it into their bowls. “I hope you like it.”

“I-I’m actually allergic.” Chanyeol’s watching Kyungsoo’s face as it drops. “Shellfish.”

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think-”

“Just kidding!” Chanyeol laughs. “Gotcha!” 

“Ha ha. You’re not funny.” Kyungsoo places the bowls back on their plates in front of each of them. “That was so not cool.” 

“I think I am very funny.” Chanyeol’s laughing at the fake anger in Kyungsoo’s voice. “C’mon, it’s the first time I’ve officially pranked ya.” 

Kyungsoo sits down and places the napkin next to his plate in his lap. “Oh, I’ll get you back.” 

“Well, I’ll be waiting I guess.” Chanyeol places his napkin in his lap. “Seriously, thank you for having me over.”

“Seriously,” Kyungsoo makes eye contact across the table. “I rather like you, so it’s not a problem.” 

“What do you do for a living?” Chanyeol rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. “So we’re back to boring questions? Sigh. I’m a coder, or to be more technically correct, I’m a web designer for internet communications. You? Oh wait, I know what already.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Wow, you think my question’s boring? Jeez, your answer was worse.” 

“Hey, I like what I do! It’s fun to me.” Kyungsoo spoons some soup into his mouth after blowing on it a little. “It keeps me on my toes, usually.”

“Usually? What does it involve that’s keeping you on your toes so often?” Chanyeol says, picking up some soup as well. “Coffee doesn’t keep me on my toes which is why I love it so much. It’s the same thing everyday.”

“I mean usually it’s large solo projects that ask me to decipher something or recoding government documents and whatnot, so those are always exciting.” Kyungsoo says, gesturing around. “Hey, and it pays pretty well.” 

Chanyeol puts the spoon of cooled soup in his mouth.

“I can see that. Damn, this soup is good.” Chanyeol moans, spooning more into his mouth. 

“Yay, I’m glad you like it. Enough about me though.” He sips his wine and watches Chanyeol slowly bring more and more soup to his mouth. “Since we’re asking boring questions, what’s your favorite color?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flick down to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Ahh, maroon?” 

“Is that a question? Why maroon?” 

“I don’t know the actual name of the color, but right now it’s wine red.” Chanyeol says, still watching Kyungsoo’s lips on his glass. “And you can probably guess why.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks blush darker. 

Chanyeol smirks. “Yours?”

“Green.” His eyes pass over the sap hue of Chanyeol’s shirt. “And it looks beautiful on you.” 

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush. “Why thank you.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes look down to Chanyeol’s almost empty bowl. “Do you want more? I made plenty.” 

“I’m actually full, but thank you. It’s delicious.” Chanyeol places his spoon down on the rim of his plate. “I’ve also still got my wine.”

“It’s good, I pulled a good bottle.” Kyungsoo watches his brows lift in surprise at the taste. Red wine is indeed, superior. “It’s great, right?”

Chanyeol nods. “I haven’t had wine this good in a while, wow.”

That’s how their night progresses. They sit through two more glasses for each of them, eyes glazing over in lust as attraction only builds. 

Kyungsoo spoons one more bowl of soup slowly into his mouth over small talk, somehow talking themselves into deep corners of favorite desserts and dumb college stories until Chanyeol clears his throat after watching Kyungsoo laugh (it was horribly attractive). 

The two drift into the kitchen where Kyungsoo insists Chanyeol cease washing the dishes but Chanyeol just shrugs him off. Between Chanyeol placing dishes in the drying rack and Kyungsoo pouring the soup into tupperware for tomorrow, they drift around each other like they’ve been together for years. There’s still the, “Wait, where does this go?” questions, but the comfort between them is tangible.

After they’re done cleaning, Chanyeol turns around and leans against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyungsoo leans against the counter of the kitchen island opposite Chanyeol and crosses his arms too. “Are you tired?” 

“Nah, not really.” He sighs. “Are you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head no. 

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” Kyungsoo asks. The alcohol seemed to show nerves that were invisible prior. “Or if you don't, we can play cards or make dessert… or I think I have some board games but I don't know how effective that'll be for tw-”

“Sure. What movie?” he says.

Kyungsoo shrugs, looking at the floor. “Whatever you want.” 

“Aw, you're too nice.” Chanyeol follows Kyungsoo as they make their way into the living room, plopping on the sofa next to each other. 

They scrolled through Netflix, picking a dumb movie so that Chanyeol could drop his eyes on Kyungsoo, gaze lingering on the flush in his cheeks that was climbing down his neck. It was a cherry. 

“What?” He murmurs, fidgeting in the corner of the couch. “Why are you watching me? Watch the movie.”

“You're so pretty.” Chanyeol says, eyes still flicking over his face. Kyungsoo gasps. “The movie's dull in comparison.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo punches his shoulder, scoffing. “You don’t need to woo me, you're already in my house.” 

Chanyeol laughs. “I'm not trying to ‘woo you,’ I wanna kiss your lips.” 

Kyungsoo turns to look at him as his cheeks flush. “What's stopping you, then?” 

Chanyeol leans closer. “Couldn't tell you.” He says, placing his hand on the side of Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Then fucking kiss me, you loser.” 

Chanyeol finally meets his lips, laughing and entranced, with Kyungsoo crawling closer and lacing his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Their tongues dance and Kyungsoo sinks into him, thick thighs finding themselves on either side of Chanyeol's hips. 

Kyungsoo moans when Chanyeol’s hands slide along his waist, all the way down to squeeze his ass. They break apart panting, only for Kyungsoo to latch onto his neck, sucking dark marks under his ear as his hands start working on the buttons of his shirt. 

Chanyeol groans as his head falls back against the sofa, sliding a palm forward to grind against Kyungsoo’s erection. “W-Wait, we should t-talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about?” Kyungsoo halts, watching Chanyeol struggle to catch his breath. 

“How far is this going? Like, uh, tonight?” Chanyeol says, watching him.

“However far you want to go tonight. Where should I stop?” Kyungsoo slides his hand down his chest, stopping. “Here?” He slides further to his waistband, stopping again. “Here?” He slides his hand down even further until he’s cupping the hardness between Chanyeol’s legs. “Or maybe even here?” 

Chanyeol groans, a fire burning through his entire body. He leans forward, slamming their mouths together again, lighting both of them aflame. 

Kyungsoo trembles under the assault of Chanyeol’s lips, leaning back in his lap as Chanyeol works his way down Kyungsoo’s neck, hands holding his waist close to him. 

“‘Yeol… oh my god,” Kyungsoo bucks in his lap, back arching as pleasure shoots down his spine. Chanyeol’s stroking him in all the right ways, rubbing him through his pants and caressing his figure with gentle but firm hands, fingers making their way down his torso. 

“Say it again,” Chanyeol groans in his ear, rubbing along his thighs. “Say my name. Show me you mean it.” 

“Yeol, please…” Kyungsoo moans as Chanyeol’s hands slide up his abdomen. Their dynamic was creating more haze in Kyungsoo’s head- the muscled, big body beneath him holding onto him, small and soft and shaking in his lap. “It feels so good.”

A recipe for the best kind of disaster

He’s delirious with pleasure and wine drunk on the haze of them. Clothes hastily slide off heated shoulders and buttons slip out of their holes, nimble fingers moving fast. It’s the heat of Chanyeol’s hands that further the fire inflamed within, growing and dancing across gasping breaths.

It’s a swirl of them colliding, crashing into each other with infatuation filling their eyes and lust coloring their faces. 

Kyungsoo breaks, panting, chest heaving from being underwater in Chanyeol. “Bed. We need to get to the bed.” 

“And just where is this bed?” Chanyeol huffs, securing his hands under Kyungsoo’s thighs before standing. 

“First door on your left down this hall,” he says whilst cupping his neck, lips pecking behind his ear again, kisses getting longer and longer. “Can’t miss it.”

Chanyeol stumbles down the hall until Kyungsoo’s back hits his comforter, the taller gently laying them down. He steps back to tug his white undershirt over his head, watching the man in front of him wiggle out of his slacks, folding them before laying them on the floor on the other side of the bed. 

He chuckles. Even in their cocktail of lust and attraction, Chanyeol’s endeared with the man’s care. 

Kyungsoo sits back against the pillows and lifts his arms, waiting for Chanyeol. “C’mere, you unearthly giant.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re short.” Chanyeol laughs, climbing on the bed. 

“Oh, shut up, I’m not even that short!” He sighs around Chanyeol crawling between his legs, Kyungsoo wrapping them around his waist to bring him closer. “You’re just too tall.”

“Height is a benefit in most circumstances.” Chanyeol says, slotting his lips against his again and grazing his hand up his thigh.

Kyungsoo huffs and breaks their kiss. “Really? And what circumstances are those?”

Chanyeol’s laughing as he lists them off. “Who’s getting away from a serial killer faster?” He drops a kiss on Kyungsoo’s chest. “Who sees better at concerts?” Another kiss. “Who can reach things on the top shelf?” Another.

“Those are stupid ‘circumstances.’ Step ladders are a one time investment.” Kyungsoo says, punching his shoulder. “And tall boyfriends help with all those things just fine.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks color. Boyfriend. “Whatever.”

Kyungsoo wraps his legs around his legs tighter, pulling him closer and nuzzling into his warmth as he leaves little kisses across the side of his face. Chanyeol turns his head and catches Kyungsoo’s lips with his, fire burning between them as Chanyeol falls into him. 

Kyungsoo slowly pulls him closer, grinding their hips together slowly. Groans fall between attached lips, and eyelashes flutter against heated faces. 

The midst of the inferno leaves underwear stripped from sweaty thighs and loving touches drifting over soft skin. Hasty hands rummaged for lube and thick fingers never felt as good inside as they did when it was Chanyeol pulling him apart, one finger at a time.

It was them drowning in one another, falling into the safe harbor another body provides. The consistent mixing of their presences, pushing them into one another and leaving them heaving the shores of the other’s skin: sticky with sweat and irises encircled with infatuation. 

Chanyeol filled Kyungsoo entirely, his love surrounding him with warmth and affection. In and out, he dragged Kyungsoo out of his mind and to the edge of pleasure. His hips thrusting, his hand creeping down to grind along the length under his palm. 

However, the sweetest moments are what crippled Kyungsoo the most: the pauses waiting for his okay before moving, the kisses on his forehead when he was writhing under the haze of lust, the minute touches tripping across overheated skin. These seconds are what entwined the two deeper in each other, crying as they both stumbled into climax. 

“Come for me, ‘Yeol.” Kyungsoo was heaving, still coming down from his high, but his fingers were pushing sweaty locks out of Chanyeol’s desperate eyes. “You did so well for me, baby.” 

Chanyeol gasped as Kyungsoo’s fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. His head jerked back and his hips stuttered into the wet warmth around his cock, coming with a shout. 

Heaven.

He collapses into Kyungsoo, head sliding into the nook of his shoulder. “That was so good, Kyungsoo.”

The smaller boy beneath him chuckles, fingers running through his messed up hair. “It was indeed. I guess tall boys are good for fucking too.” Chanyeol’s head jerks, “Well, one tall boy is at least.” 

Chanyeol laughs and goes to pull out when Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around his shoulders. “Not yet. Just a few more minutes,” Chanyeol’s head tilts up, watching Kyungsoo’s lips move around the words, “...please.”

+

Saturday morning brings light peaking through not quite completely drawn curtains and Chanyeol wrapped up in Kyungsoo’s sheets, limbs tangled beneath the covers. Chanyeol is spooning Kyungsoo, soft breaths washing onto the back of his neck. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open and a smile makes its way onto his lips. He goes to get out of bed, needing to make coffee and brush his teeth, when Chanyeol’s arms tighten around his waist. 

“Good morning mister.” Kyungsoo relaxes in his grasp. Chanyeol pecks the back of his neck,sighing. 

“Good morning.” He says, voice groggy from sleep. 

Kyungsoo goes to get out of the bed again and Chanyeol groans, not loosening his arms. 

“Chanyeol, no offense, but I’m not kissing you with morning breath.” Chanyeol huffs before loosening his arms. “Thank you.”

They drift around each other after that, somehow already having an unknown rhythm. Kyungsoo puts the coffee pot on before floating in and out of the shower, and Chanyeol slowly wakes up from the warmth leaving the bed, light filtering into the room. 

It’s when Chanyeol finally comes out of the shower to Kyungsoo scrambling eggs in the kitchen that the nerves come back out of nowhere. They fill his stomach, butterflies and electricity fluttering through his veins as he looks at the small man in front of him.

Kyungsoo’s wearing boxers, clean shaven and hair air-drying as he pushes the spatula around the pan on the stove. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Kyungsoo reaches besides him and holds out a mug. 

“I was pretty sure you’d say yes.” 

Chanyeol grabs the mug. “Thank you.”

He sits on a stool on the other side of the island before a plate of breakfast slides in front of him. Kyungsoo slips onto the stool next to him and that’s how the morning progresses. 

They fork food into their mouths, sipping quietly and eating in comfortable silence with those nerves still crackling in Chanyeol’s stomach. What was all this? How long until he just asked him to leave? Was he mad with him…. maybe he was supposed to leave last nig-

“So what else do you have to do today?” Kyungsoo says, his fork clinking against his plate. “I don’t have many plans, just a few emails to send, but that’s all.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders drop a little in relief. “Uhh, I- not much, actually. Why?”

“Well we can go see a movie or go somewhere if you want to hang out with me, but I don’t know what you really like for fun so…” Kyungsoo drifts off, hopping off his chair to clean their dishes. 

“I- Kyungsoo, what is this?” He needed an answer to the doubts racing around his mind. 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo says. He pauses from washing the dishes, gaze meeting Chanyeol’s.

“What are we?” Chanyeol says. His heart is beating a million miles a minute, blood rushing to his ears. 

A little frown flits across his lips. “Well… I was under the impression we were boyfriends.” 

Boyfriends? When did that happen? “But… you never asked?” He doesn’t know the emotion he’s feeling; maybe shock? A mix of surprise and flattery?

“I didn’t know I needed to.”

Chanyeol just sits there in silence, looking down and playing with his fingers. What is he supposed to say? 

“In that case,” Kyungsoo places a plate down and dries his hands before placing them on either side of the sink, leaning against the counter, “...would you like to be my boyfriend, Park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol blushes and nods his head.

And that was the beginning of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends,,, ik i should be updating my baeksoo but,,,, chansoo,,, is so good,,,, and i think my next project is going to be uhh,, seho ,, so be on the lookout for that but i'm in a bazillion fests right now (three? to be revealed soonish and then another five) 
> 
> n e ways, thank you SO much if you read this clumsy thang and if u liked it, pls tell me ur thoughts n emotions in the comments ! kisses ! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) 
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
